The Gigglepies
The Gigglepies "GIGGLE PIES" are a race of colorful, cute alien bunnies who spread from planet to planet by posing as the "Special Surprise Inside" a box of Invader O's cereal. They seem adorable and friendly, but are really evil invaders with a plan to sell/make sales and later destroy the worlds which they come to. Information Description "Giggle Pies" are bunny-like alien creatures. They all have long floppy ears, a small heart-shaped nose, large shiny eyes, and a round face. Each Gigglepie is a different color. Most are either purple, yellow, or pink, while Overlord Glee, the leader of the Gigglepies, is white. All the Gigglepies bear an antenna on their head and wear a necklace that indicates their personality. For example, Boo Boo the funny Gigglepie has a smiley face antenna, Trilly the trust Gigglepie has a heart antenna, and Overlord Glee has a crown antenna to signify that he is the leader. Sometimes, Overlord Glee changes into an unsettling form--a red, demonic bunny with fangs and sharp claws who growls in a rough voice. However, he quickly reverts back to his regular Gigglepie form, acting as if nothing had happened. Personalities With a high-pitched voice, all of the Gigglepies speak in rhyme to add on to their appeal; however, they occasionally whisper things such as "Accessories not included," revealing that their main goal is to sell like there's no tomorrow. At first sight, the Gigglepies appear sweet and harmless, but later on, it is revealed that as their sales go up, their customers' freedom goes down, and after sucking each planet dry, they simply blow it up and move onto the next one. Despite their dark plan, the Gigglepies do not appear to be very violent. They just try to cast a spell to mesmerize people with their cuteness, and if that fails, then they "attack" by tickling. Background The Gigglepies first appeared in the episode So Totally Spaced Out, where they easily took over Yugopotamia since the Yugopotamians fear fluffy and nice things. However, after Cosmo discovered that Gigglepies taste like manure, which is a rare Yugopotamian delicacy, the Yugopotamians devoured the bunnies, although some of them seemed to have escaped somehow. After the massacre, Trilly the Trust Gigglepie was seen in another box of Invader O's on Earth. A few Gigglepies also made a brief cameo appearance on Unwish Island, where they were in a stadium cheering for the Unwishes to attack Timmy. The Gigglepies are mostly silent in Escape from Unwish Island and Timmy's Secret Wish, for they possess minor roles in both episodes. Notable Gigglepies *Overlord Glee, leader of the Gigglepies *Trilly the Trust Gigglepie *Boo Boo the Funny Gigglepie *Pobocap *Bleeblee *Wawa *Weewee Appearances *So Totally Spaced Out *Escape From Unwish Island *Timmy's Secret Wish! Trivia *The Gigglepies can be considered a parody of Care Bears or even Furbys. *When the Gigglepies sing "I don't know what I've been told," it is a reference to the military cadence. *Overlord Glee is a parody of the Gremlins since he can transform into a nasty, uglier figure. The only difference is that Overlord Glee can change freely in between his two forms while the Gremlins stay in their scary form after they transform into said form. See also *Yugopotamia *So Totally Spaced Out *Trilly the Trust Gigglepie *Overlord Glee *Unwish Island *Timmy's Secret Wish *Hocus Poconos Gallery There fuzzy Alien Cuteness.jpg|A Gigglepie trying to hypnotize Timmy Overlord Glee's palace.jpg|Overlord Glee's palace on Yugopotamia All Together.png|A close-up of the army of gigglepies Look at All of Them.png|The army of Gigglepies Gigglepie Stores.jpg|Gigglepie stores So totally spaced out2 285.jpg|The Gigglepies terrified TimmysSecretWish1178.jpg| The Gigglepies at Hocus Poconos Category:Aliens Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Unwish Island residents Category:Characters voiced by Grey DeLisle Category:Characters voiced by Susan Blakeslee Category:Former Villains Category:Villains Category:One-time Villains